User blog:Yterbium/Special: “You’re a Loser, But...”
Don't you just love moments like this? It's been a while since the last episode of that very famous object show, and you're presented with a surprise short! I wasn't expecting this, so it was such a positive shocker to find this in my YouTube inbox. This brings us to the start of BFB's Pencil's birthday Valentine's Day short. So Leafy and Pin are walking down this fancy background and they're having a conversation about Loser's party. Pin tells her to take that shit back because she was really talking about not being invited in the form of hastily defending her position of "boycotting" it. Lololololol. Seriously, though, it's a hell of a mood. Leafy goes on and tells Pin that she's not surprised at that. For one thing, she's the 44th most liked character in the show, or in the land. I don't know when this is supposed to take place. Maybe it takes place in 2008, who knows? Leafy continues to be all patronising and stuff and tells her that she herself is the most likeable. According to what authority? Pin seriously doubts that too and after a quick angry look from the leaf, she becomes #45 in likability. That elicited a laugh from me. The duo walk up to Cloudy and Leafy corrects Pin's un-ladylike behaviour. For some reason, she asks him about what Flower would like even though this party's for Loser and all. Maybe she likes her, I don't know. Cloudy lets her play in his pile of stuff that he hoards and Pin finds the bottom half of the small boat, you know, of "Take the Plunge" fame. Pin shouts at Flower, who is stood on the dangerous edge of a cliff, that she's got her a boat, but she can't hear her. She's too busy looking at herself! Eventually, the two of them crash into her and Pin becomes #47 in likability. And then she steals chocolates from Cloudy. Hey, she owes him money now! Loser is naturally happy at this sudden acquisition of snacks, but Pin becomes hella confident that she's really to party, but Leafy realises the social error that she has made. Back when they were walking at the beginning of the episode, Leafy said that she and Loser were having a private conversation, meaning that Pin kind of made a big deal out of everything for nothing. Oops! To clarify, Leafy and Loser were intending to have this secret rendez-vous on one of those "seesaw swing sets". A "swee swaw", to be precise but whenever Pin hears those words, she tends to lose her memory. When you put xùy xoá into Google Translate out of Pin's native tongue, after all, you get "erase", but that might just be a Google Translate thing. Let's add that to the list of weird physical conditions that only Pin has. At least she gets the chocolates at the end. And Cloudy doesn't. Ending the video is a series of shirts and sweaters that bear the episode's ending words, "You're a loser, but you're my loser." Damn, that's deep. Category:Blog posts